Harry Potter and the Spirit of the Phoenix
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: If i summarize this, it won't be a surprise. Please R/R or i'm not continuing the story.


Harry Potter and the Spirit of the Phoenix  
  
By: Courage and Reliability  
  
(A/N: Hey! I know this may sound mean but if you don't review this story and the last one, I won't continue the series. I'll just leave it cliffhanging. Got it? Good. I may not post a lot of stories during much of the school year since I'm getting ready to take the SAT tests in MN. I'm an eighth grader so I am relatively busy so don't expect me to post a lot. Here's the story! Oh by the way, the characters, except Alie and Christina, all belong to JK Rowling. The spirit of the phoenix is mine and mine alone in the story. Without further due, here's Harry Potter and the Spirit of the Phoenix!)  
  
Harry woke up in a small cell. He tried to move but his shackles restrained him, hanging him on a wall in the cell. In the other cells were Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Cho Chang, and several others.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted.  
  
Just then, Lord Voldemort appeared in front of his cell. His reddish snake eyes were glaring at him as his mouth twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"You should know out of all these people, Potter. You see, only Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and other witches and wizards know exactly what I'm going to tell you.  
  
"Long ago, I had a crush on this certain witch. Her name was Lily Evans. I had sent notes to her without a signature but she thought they were from James Potter. I was furious at him from taking my girl away from me. Afterwards, I had an affair with her, making her pregnant with a baby. Shortly, she got married to that Potter. I was never so furious in all my life. Years to come, she gave birth to a baby boy, you Harry Potter. She and James thought that it was their baby but in reality, that baby belonged to Lily and I. So you see Harry, I'm your real father." Voldemort explained loud and clear.  
  
Harry turned pale just as several people were frozen in shock, like statues.  
  
"It can't be true." Hermione replied weakly, "It just can't be."  
  
"It is true."  
  
"Then why are you after him all the time, trying to kill him?!" shouted Ginny angrily.  
  
"Well, I was only pretending to kill him. You see, I want him as a son. I've been trying all my life to get him."  
  
"And we've done our best to see to it that Harry never goes to Voldemort." Sirius said, glaring at Voldemort.  
  
"Are you still his godfather then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I still am. Lily and James knew from me that Voldemort would want his baby back. They died saving him from being taken from them. He tried to take Harry with him but Harry was able to deflect the spell." Sirius explained, his glare softening to a sad look as he turned to Harry, who had his head resting on his chest.  
  
Harry never felt so horrible in his life. It explained why he was Parseltongue and the fact that he could open the chamber of secrets. His stomach felt like a bottomless pit of darkness just as he heard a loud thump! A girl was on top of Voldemort while another girl was freeing everyone. As soon as everyone was out, the girls appeared outside with the others.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" the first girl asked, fiddling with her phoenix- shaped pendent. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'm Christina," said the girl with the phoenix-shaped pendent, "I'm a 5th year at the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Christina wore a purple-colored cloak with a matching hat. She had long, soft blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. She was about a head taller than Harry. Next to her was the girl who freed them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Alie. I, like Christina, am a 5th year. We're both 15." Alie greeted. She had shoulder-length brown hair with streaks of blonde showing. She had green eyes, a purple cloak and hat, and she had slightly tan skin. She was about the same size as Christina, only a millimeter shorter.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, we're friends to Harry." Hermione explained. "And this is.."  
  
"Sirius Black." Christina interrupted, "We know all the teachers at Hogwarts."  
  
After Alie and Christina explained somethings about themselves, we traveled back to our respective homes, except Harry who just went to the Weasley's.  
  
"I wonder who that girl really is." Fred thought out loud.  
  
"All I know of Christina is that she is powerful," Mr. Weasley said, "It's rumored that the pendant has something to do with accessing that power."  
  
"Mum, do you know who she is at all?" George asked curiously.  
  
"Well, all I know about her is that the phoenix pendant she's wearing symbolizes something." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I read about her in a book once," Hermione replied, "She was known as the girl 'with the spirit of the phoenix.' That's why she has that pendant."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked teasingly.  
  
"I was more focused on what You-Know-Who said." She shot back, making the room quiet. Bill and Charlie came through the door and listened, as the room was too quiet.  
  
"What's the silent treatment for?" Charlie joked, making everyone snort.  
  
Percy explained the situation to them. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of them before. Alie was said to be the daughter of You- Know-Who and that Christina actually had the spirit of a phoenix." Bill replied.  
  
"So you meant that Christina has a real spirit of a phoenix?" Ginny asked. Bill nodded.  
  
"It was also said that the phoenix spirit is hard to control but somehow this girl is able to control the phoenix. But when the anger levels of the phoenix skyrocket, then you can't control that and you better not mess with the phoenix at that point." Charlie responded.  
  
"She must be pretty strong next to the strength of the phoenix." Harry said.  
  
"She is. I met her once before. We were pen pals for about 2 years until our connection was broken. She told me secrets that I never knew about. She even told me about her friend Alie, the one who is the daughter of You- Know-Who." Bill explained calmly.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ron answered it. It was Christina and Alie.  
  
"Can we come in for a sec?" Alie asked softly. Ron nodded and let them in.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Christina." Bill replied as she hugged him.  
  
"It sure has been awhile hasn't it?" She replied back.  
  
"But wait, I thought you guys were in the 5th year." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we are. We just were lucky enough to talk with Bill." Alie replied.  
  
"They really are 15, they just act like their older. They're going to attend Hogwarts this year." Charlie explained.  
  
What is the story behind Christina and Alie? Is Alie really Voldemort's daughter? Does Christina actually hold the spirit of an ancient phoenix? Find out these answers on the next chapter!  
  
(A/N: How did you like it? Would you please review this story? You can review if you really want to see the next part of the story. I need about maybe between 5 and 10 reviews in order to get the next part up. Hope you all had great holidays!) 


End file.
